Por ti
by Anye
Summary: no encontraba un razon logica por la que habian terminado... èl no dio explicaciones y èl tampoco estaba dispuesto a oirlas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: lastimosamente la serie pot, prince of tennis, el príncipe del tenis, NO me pertenece. Como es de saberse la serie le pertenece a Konomi- sensei ... ( a quien doy gracias por haber creado la serie ) y buuuu... yo solo utilizo a algunos personajes para mi entretenimiento, sin fin alguno de fraude o cualquier otra cosa.

**Advertencia**- Yaoi si no les gusta el genero y son homo fóbicos ya saben por donde salir ya están advertidos...

**Summari**: No encontraba una razón lógica de porque habían terminado, él no dio explicaciones y él tampoco estaba dispuesto a oírlas...

Este fic es Ah-un –pair es decir momoxryo, espero que les guste manden comentarios, criticas lo que sea

**---------------------------**

----------------------

" _**Por ti..."**_

Capitulo 1 

Se encontraba en unas canchas entrenando. Parecía molesto, ya que cada vez las pelotas iban con mayor fuerza y velocidad. Se encontraba pensando, ¿en quien? Era una sola persona que en ese momento le dolía recordar.

–" Momoshiro... eres un imbesil, idiota ... eres un estúpido!!!!" – lo pensaba con mucha ira. Cayo al piso, estaba devastado se sentía triste... destruido. ¿Porque había ocurrido eso? Era ilógico, siempre había confiado en él, y lo amaba demasiado, para que un día cualquiera le dijera aquello, y aunque él intentaba impedir que aquellos recuerdos regresasen era imposible...

** flash back **

Era un día común y corriente. El equipo de tenis entrenaba arduamente ya que pronto tendrían un torneo, después de algunas horas el entrenamiento termino y todos los titulares se dirigieron a los vestidores en busca de sus pertenencias.

Ryoma sin embargo había estado algo ausente de la realidad, había notado a Momoshiro actuar de una forma muy extraña, primero porque en todo el día no había discutido con kaoru de echo lo ignoraba, segundo él siempre había sido despistado pero hoy particularmente estaba en otro mundo y casi no había hablado en todo el día cosa muy extraña en él. Llego a los vestidores donde ya casi todo el equipo estaba listo para irse. Pasaron algunos minutos y casi todo el equipo se había marchado, excepto dos únicas personas que aun estaban allí.

- que te sucede – pregunto el menor. era de saberse que él muy pocas veces se preocupaba por alguien, era verdad el era algo callado a veces y no era bueno expresando sentimientos, pero, la persona a la que se lo había preguntado era alguien muy importante para él, era mucho mas que amistad lo que ambos compartían

– momo te encuentras bien?- pregunto una vez mas el menor

- Ryoma... yo – un silencio inundo la sala. Ryoma se acerco lentamente a su novio y lo miro directamente a la cara intentando encontrar una respuesta, después se escucho.

- Ryoma... yo, _ya no quiero estar contigo_... - dijo al fin Momoshiro, se levanto de la banca en la que había estado sentado y solo dijo – lo lamento – mientras intentaba marcharse.

Ryoma en ese momento se quedo estático y lo único que pudo responder fue – que? – mientras las palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, y escucho una vez mas – lo lamento – y él solo respondió.

- de acuerdo... momo...shiro –dijo casi en un susurro... y lo dejo marcharse y después solo se pregunto - ¿por qué? – pasaron algunos minutos y reacciono, después solo se dirigio a unas canchas y se puso a entrenar...

** End flash back **

Era estúpido e ilógico, porque aquella acción que lo había confundido. Se levanto del piso, tomo sus cosas y después emprendió su camino de regreso a su casa ya que era bastante noche...

**----------------.**

Se encontraba caminando por las calles sin un rumbo fijo. Se notaba triste. Caminó por unos minutos mas, hasta que llego a un parque en el cual se sentó en una banca y solo se puso a recapacitar...

- " esto es por ti Ryoma" – murmullo. Se sentía inútil, impotente ante la situación, se había traicionado y también había traicionado a Ryoma... pasaron unos minutos y se escucharon unos pasos q se acercaron hasta la banca y se oyó

- "lo hiciste?... takeshi "-

- "sí" – le respondió casi automáticamente después continuo-"pero no te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello"- le dijo cambiando el tono a uno mas enfadado

- "tranquilo solo te falta cumplir una parte del trato... mi querido momo"-

-...- - y sintió como aquel chico se acercaba peligrosamente a él y le decía – "ahora eres solo mío ne? Takeshi..."

-"Iuren..."-

- "dime momo "-

- "no te atrevas a tocar a Ryoma" -

- "maldición!!! Deja de pensar en ese niño... lo único que tienes que hacer, es pensar en mi... o ,quieres que rompa el trato???"

- "Iuren... de acuerdo " – dijo al fin resignado. Después Iuren tomo a takeshi y le planto un beso, y aunque momo no correspondió no hizo nada.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Momoshiro se encontraba de camino a casa, ya era bastante tarde. En lo único que pensaba o que podía pensar, era en ese estúpido acuerdo...

flash back

era una noche tranquila, acababa de dejar a Ryoma en su hogar y él se dirigía al suyo. Faltaban algunas calles mas cuado oyó

- "Momoshiro" – el tan solo volteo y se encontró con alguien muy familiar

-" quien es ?"- fue su respuesta

- "Momoshiro"- - dijo una vez mas mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba por un brazo y lo arrastraba hasta un callejón que quedaba algunos pasos de ellos – "Momoshiro" – repitio un vez mas

- "que demonios quieres"- le dijo reconociendo al chico e intentando zafarse del agarre

- "a ti " – respondió sin dudarlo y evitando que Momoshiro se separa de él

- "que?"- dijo un poco confundido

- "takeshi, te quiero a ti " –

- "lo siento... olvídalo" – logrando separarse del muchacho, después intentaba marcharse cuando oyó

- "en verdad quieres a tu noviecito no?"- logrando que Momoshiro se detuviese y una vez mas pregunto - " que quieres Iuren?"

-" ya te lo dije, a ti"

-...-

- "sin embargo creo que llegue tarde y tendré que deshacerme de la competencia..."-

-"no te atrevas a tocar a Ryoma!!" – respondió un poco alterado, volviendo donde Iuren y lo acorralaba contra la pared.

- "sabes momo, ese niño es muy lindo pero también es muy vulnerable por mas que sea un prodigio del tenis..."

- "a que te refieres?"-

-" momo... sabes... le puede pasar muchas cosas a un indefenso niño..."-

-" ve al punto"-

- " te propongo algo... separarte de Echizen... o , quizá me podría divertir un rato con él".-

- " divertirte con el?"-

-" tu me entiendes... sabes a lo que me refiero...¿ me pregunto cuan delicado será su cuerpo?"

- "eres un maldito " – dijo notablemente enfadado

-" tranquilo momo... tienes las opciones"-

- "pero porque haces esto?" -

- " digamos que porque te amo demasiado como para verte con otro... no sabes lo horrible que fue ser sustituido por un niño..."-

- "eres un ..."- no concluyo por que fue interrumpido

- "te doy dos días para terminar con él, sino ya sabes ... nos vemos...Takeshi" – y se fue del lugar sin decir o hacer algo mas, y manteniendo la sonrisa que no se borro en toda la conversación...

End flash back

continuara ...

que les parecio momo esta en problemas... echizen no tiene ni idea de que es lo que pasa a su alrededor y cada vez odia mas a momo (pobre) en fin manden comentarios para ver si quieren la conti

nos vemos si es que sigo con el fic ...


	2. Chapter 2

**capitulo 2**

La mañana apenas empezaba, aun faltaban horas para el almuerzo, y no tenia ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. No estaba prestando atención a las clases que daba el profesor y aunque era una de sus materia favoritas, estaba ausente de la realidad. Aun estaba pensando en lo ocurrido el día anterior y seguia con la gran pregunta " ¿porque? "...

Ryoma no era el único ausente de la realidad en otro salón Momoshiro no prestaba atención a nada ni nadie, los minutos pasaban lentamente, y el no paraba de pensar en Ryoma, de seguro en este momento lo estaría odiando, pero no poda permitir que le hicieran daño, no por su culpa.

Minutos después se oyó el timbre que daba a entender que era el almuerzo. Salió con calma, minutos después llego al comedor y se dirigió hasta la mesa donde estaban los demás titulares sentándose en una silla sin animo alguno

- momo estas bien?- pregunto oishi

- no es nada, solo no tengo hambre

- exacto!! Tu siempre tienes hambre- dijo eiji

- no es nada.- insistió momo

- por cierto donde esta Echizen?- pregunto fuji

- no lo se – fue lo ultimo que dijo muy triste, su móvil dio algunos sonidos y después se levanto de la mesa y se fue del comedor

- dije algo malo? – pregunto fuji

- no lo creo- dijo oishi.

Ryoma ni se apareció en el comedor no tenia apetito, se dirigió a la terraza y como era de costumbre estaba deshabitada. Se apoyo en la reja cuando vio una silueta muy familiar, segundos después vio como del edifico salía Takeshi, se acercaba al extraño chico y tomaba un pequeño paquete en sus manos, le dijo algunas palabras que se notaban que eran palabras furiosas lo que ocasiono que el chico aumentase su sonrisa y se acercara tan solo para darle un beso en los labios el cual momo no correspondió pero tampoco lo evito y después retirarse del lugar muy feliz.

Ryoma no podía creer la extraña escena que acababa de presenciar... no quería creerlo... quien era ese chico que estaba con takeshi??? Porque ocurría esto ... algo muy extraño estaba pasando. pasaron algunos minutos y reacciono. el timbre sonó, se levanto de su lugar y fue en dirección a su aula...

El resto de las clases paso tranquilamente hasta que llegaron las practicas.

- todos a correr treinta vueltas a las canchas!! – la potente voz de la entrenadora puso a todos en movimiento. Mientras corrían se noto la ausencia de uno de los titulares

- hey!! O'chibi, donde esta momo?? – pregunto eiji corriendo al ritmo del menor

-...

- nya!! Porque no vino??

-...

- O´chibi, que paso, estas bien?- seguía insistiendo el neko, y aun así ni una sola respuesta llego – nya o´ chibi!!- insistió una vez mas

- que!! - respondió molesto Ryoma

- a caso se pelearon??-

- no es de tu incumbencia- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de correr mas rápido y dejarlo atrás

- Ryoma se enojo con migo!!- dijo una vez mas eiji

- no deberías meterte en esos asuntos – interrumpió oishi

- pero...

- dejen de hablar y corran- la voz del capitán hizo que ninguno dijera mas palabras.

habían terminado de rotar las canchas y todos los titulares empezaron a practicar sencillos, todos empezaron a entrar en las canchas y empezaban a jugar como de costumbre. Sin embargo Ryoma un vez mas estaba ausente de la realidad ahora con una nueva pregunta¿quien era ese chico?, nuevamente fue interrumpido por alguien

- Echizen estas bien?

-... fuji-sempai - dijo si animo

- no estas jugando muy bien... supongo que algo te molesta

-no es nada...- dijo bajando la cabeza

- puedo hacer algo por ti ??

- no lo creo...

- dejame ver... dudo que puedas entrenar en ese estado, además la entrenadora y el capitán se molestaran o se preocuparan... si quieres puedes irte, de todos modos hoy no lograras nada- le dijo con una sonrisa

- pero... tenemos un torneo...

- y si no estas concentrado es como si no hubieras entrenado, es una perdida de tiempo... no te preocupes yo convenceré al capitán, inventare algo para eiji y oishi, le diré algo a esas niñas que siempre vienen, si convenzo al capitán le dirá a la entrenadora, y también inventare algo para inui y problema resuelto.

- ...en serio??

- no te preocupes, no es bueno tener preocupaciones, mejor vete yo lo arreglo... nos vemos- y se retiro del lugar

quizá su sempai tenia razón, y por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de que no tenia animo para entrenar o jugar tenis, después pensó que quizá con las horas de la practica podría averiguar algo de ese chico. Salió de las canchas y se dirigió a los vestidores, tomo sus pertenencias y ni siquiera se cambio de ropa, salió de las instalaciones y empezaba a caminar cuando oyó

- eres Echizen verdad???

-... quien eres??- mientras se volteaba a verlo, reconociendo a ese muchacho

- mmm... mi nombre es Iuren... vaya es verdad eres muy lindo – le respondió, con una sonrisa y acercándose hacia él

- que quieres??- le pregunto molesto

- nada especial... solo... quería conocerte

- y eso, para que??

- ya te lo dije nada especial... una persona que conozco piensa mucho en ti, nada mas...

- que???- le respondió confundido

- eres un niño de pocas palabra, verdad??... en fin nos vemos Ryoma-kun, fue un placer conocerte - y se fue del lugar. Ryoma se quedo confundido, juraba que ese era el chico que estaba en la mañana con Takeshi pero también lo recordaba de otra parte sin embargo no sabia muy bien de donde. Siguió caminando hasta que llego a un parque, se dirigio a las bancas y se sentó en una de ellas.

No quería regresar a casa porque su fastidioso padre lo empezaría a molestar con cualquier estupidez suya.

se relajo un poco y lentamente empezó a ordenar sus ideas... como en dos días podía confundirse tanto, era fácil, nada tenia sentido, primero Takeshi le decía que no quería estar mas con él lo cual sabia que era mentira, lo decía su mirada lo decia todo en él, segundo lo veía con un extraño chico que apareció de la nada en condición mas que amigos ,lo cual lo molestaba bastante y tercero ese chico se aparece delante de él como si nada diciendo que quería conocerlo... que demonios sucedía!!... y mas que todo ¿por qué?...

- viniste...

- si

- sabes hoy hable con ryoma – dijo con una sonrisa

- que??

- vaya que es un niño bastante lindo...

- dime que le hiciste - se altero un poco Momoshiro

- no te preocupes Takeshi, si puedo tenerte... no hay necesidad de hacer algo... – dijo mientras agarraba a momo del rostro y le daba un beso muy apasionado el cual momo correspondió. El beso se fue profundizando mientras sentía como lentamente sus ropas iban abandonando su cuerpo y era empujado a la cama que había en la habitación.

Se dejo caer en ella sin resistencia alguna, e instintivamente empezaba a corresponder cada movimiento lentamente se deja poseer y en una acción brusca dio vuelta y dejo a su amante debajo de él y logrando separarse un poco dijo – solo me deseas a mi no es verdad??

- mmm...eso lo sabes muy bien – dijo fijando sus ojos marrones en los de él y dándole nuevamente un beso, después tan solo se dejo llevar por Takeshi que había empezado a besarlo y lentamente a bajar por su cuerpo.

La habitación empezó a llenarse de gemidos de algunas palabras ahogadas en deseos de placer...

**Continuara...**

Si, si no seré grafica pero es que no me gustaría escribir un lemon de estos dos así que se los dejo a su libre albedrío mas tarde si quizás habrá lemon pero ryoxmomo. 2 decidí seguir el fic así que actualizare mas rápido porque me tarde una vida y la verdad no tenia un idea muy clara por eso fue algo corto en fin gracias por los reviews y a todos los que leyeron esto bueno nos vemos espero que dejen comentarios me inspiran a actualizar mas rápido...


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo III 

Era muy tarde en la noche por lo que decidió regresar a casa, talvez estarían preocupados por el. Se levanto de la banca en la que se encontraba y emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa, por suerte no quedaba demasiado lejos lo cual le evitaba tomar el tren y lo ayudaba con una buena caminata.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-++-+-++-++-+-

- Será mejor que me vaya ya es muy tarde- dijo momo terminado de ponerse su playera

- esta bien – respondió su acompañante con una sonrisa y aun descansando sobre la cama

- adiós – dijo un serio Takeshi y salió de la habitación

- nos vemos mañana momo-chan – dijo al ver que su amante salía de su habitación

Momoshiro no dijo nada mas y salió de la habitación, minutos después llego hasta la calle principal y empezó a caminar en dirección a su hogar y aunque estaba algo lejos no le importo solo quería estar solo.

Esto estaba mal muy mal, era verdad él no quería a Iuren pero aun así estaba con el, se había acostado con él, y todo por Ryoma.

Pero acaso estaba bien??

Sabia que había destrozado a Echizen, sabia que se estaba condenando al estar con Iuren y al estar lejos de Ryoma pero esto era por el bien de ambos, después de todo Ryoma aun era un niño.

Solo un niño…

- ya llegue ¡!

- porque tan tarde jovencito?? Ya me empezaba a preocupar – dijo najiroh

- no te importa

- oohh acaso una novia?? Ya era hora que te des cuenta que estar con un chico era muy malo- dijo nanjiroh esta vez un tono burlón, era verdad había descubierto no hace mucho la "gran" relación de su hijo menor con su mejor amigo y de una de las peores formas, encontrarlos en el baño de un restaurante besándose apasionadamente y "manoseándose" según él y ciertamente estaba algo molesto al principio, pero era su hijo así que si a él le gustaban los hombres pues su problema y simplemente debería estar de su lado y apoyarlo así que desistió y apoyo la relación ( NA/ me gustan las persona abiertas )

- no! es eso – dijo molesto

- pero que te pasa??

- solo no te metas de acuerdo- dijo y fue hacia su habitación rápidamente y segundos después vio como su sobrina bajaba los escalones y oyó

- tío que le hiciste esta vez al primo ryoma- dijo Nanako en un tono de reproche

- yo no le hice nada

- ya es hora que dejes de comportarte como un niño y ve a disculparte

- yo por que, el se enojo

- tio!!

- ya esta bien- dijo y esta vez emprendió el camino hacia la habitación de Ryoma.

-++-++

- moshi moshi?? – dijo contestando su móvil

- _hijo donde estas ya es muy tarde..._ – dijo su madre en un tono preocupante (NA/ yep cuando se hace muy tarde mi madre me llama siempre a mi móvil y aun q no lo crean a ratos es tan molestoso)

- mamá no te preocupes ya llegare a casa

- _de acuerdo hijo te esperare entonces _– dijo ya relajada y después Takeshi corto la llamada y bueno eso estaba algo lejos de ser cierto ya que le faltaba mas de la mitad del camino y llevaba caminando ya un buen rato simplemente apago el celular y siguió su camino.

--++--++--++--++--

- de acuerdo pequeñín, habla- dijo entrando a su habitación

- dije que no te metas – dijo Ryoma tendido en su cama

- desde ayer te noto demasiado extraño, ya no estas tan fastidioso como antes y de echo no quieres jugar tenis y ahora dime que te pasa como tu padre tengo derecho a saberlo – insistió

- papá... – de acuerdo era cierto estaba muy confundido, pero no podía demostrar su debilidad en ese momento seria estúpido y peor delante de su padre además ni el mismo sabia lo que le pasaba, acaso quería tanto a momo

- dime, tiene algo que ver con ese muchacho con el que salías??- dijo ahora serio

- ...

- así que es eso...

- ...

- te hizo algo??- pregunto al no escuchar ni una sola respuesta o de echo ni un solo sonido de parte de su hijo

-no...

- entonces porque estas así??- había llegado a la conclusión de que su hijo era un completo misterio primero esta mal por un chico que según él no le había echo nada?

-ya... no quiere estar conmigo- al fin lo soltó, pero porque lo había dicho a su fastidioso padre

- Ryoma... y tu aun lo quieres??

-...

- y por eso estas así…

- por favor vete... - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de hundirse en una de sus almohadas, Najiroh solo se retiro de la habitación, quizá su hijo tenia razón, debería estar solo por un rato.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + -

- ya llegue – dijo no muy alto, al parecer todos estaban dormidos así que solo se dirigió a su habitación y una vez en ella se tendió en la cama después de todo prefería quedarse allí de por vida a pasar lo que el pasaba en este momento. Se cambio de ropa y se metió en la cama estaba bastante agotado tanto mental como físicamente había sido un día pesado y en lo posible intentaría no volver a vivirlo nunca en su vida.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que estaba bastante metido en sus pensamientos y después de algunos mas logro conciliar el sueño.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Era extraño, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que llegaba tan temprano a la escuela después de todo últimamente había estado llegando retrasado la mayoría de las veces, le dio menor importancia y se dirigió a su asiento esperando que las demás personas llegaran ya que el había sido el primero en llegar cosa que era aun mas extraña…

-+-+-+-

No quería levantarse de la cama en la que estaba pero aun así debía hacerlo, con pesadez se levanto de su cama y empezó a alistarse para ir a la escuela, mientras escucho

- takeshi ya es tarde apresúrate para llegar a la escuela – escucho la voz de su madre desde fuera de su habitación

- ya voy!!- dijo y termino de alistarse.

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos y ya se encontraba de camino a la escuela cuando escucho

- ohayo! Momo-chan- oyó desde su espalda

- que?- dijo volteándose – Iuren…

- parece que te impresiona verme

- disculpa debo ir a la escuela – dijo y siguió su camino

- momo-chan solo vengo para decirte algo

- que quieres – dijo sin detenerse

- esfuérzate un poco mas

- hmm?

- has desaparecer el dolor – dijo caminando a su lado

- a que te refieres?

- Takeshi recuerdas esa vez? – Preguntó – esa vez cuando, podríamos decir, éramos "amigos"

- si… pero aun no te entiendo que es lo que quieres…- respondió sin cambiar su tonalidad

- recuerdo que esa vez tu me pertenecías solo a mi, pero después llego el y te olvidaste de mi, por eso has desaparecer el dolor que me causaste -

-Iuren… - dijo deteniéndose y viéndolo directamente – acaso tu…

- solo esfuérzate un poco mas… nos vemos luego – dijo y le planto un delicado beso después se marcho…

- desaparecer el dolor? - repitió en voz baja algo confundido… de acuerdo desde que lo había vuelto a ver estas eran las palabras que mas lo habían confundido. Volvió a la realidad y noto que una vez mas ya estaba tarde así que solo se apresuro por llegar a Seigaku.

-+-+-+-+-+

- Nya!!! O'chibi - dijo abrazándolo y muy contento – porque te fuiste ayer? – le pregunto al separarse

- no me sentía bien - respondió con indiferencia

- es que fue muy raro… porque de repente Tezuka-buchou dijo que no entrenarías

- …

- por cierto donde esta momo? – pregunto Oishi

- debe estar con su… novio – dijo molesto y se levanto del comedor para desaparecer por las puertas.

- esperen un momento, oí mal, novio? – dijo una vez mas Oishi

- no, no lo hiciste – respondió Fuji - "con que eso era" – pensó

- nya!! Fujiko, o'chibi y momo me confunden – menciono para el chico

- jaja lo hacen con todos neko-chan…

-+-+-+-+-+

- así que eso es Iuren… - murmullo momo mientras cerraba sus ojos, se encontraba recostado debajo de uno de los árboles de su escuela, ese lugar era bastante relajante, bastante silencioso a esa hora mas un pequeño ruido tomo su atención.

- momo? – dijo en un tono extraño, algo mezclado entre confusión, alegría y enojo.

- Ryoma… - dijo levantándose de su posición y bajaba su mirada, al instante sintió como Ryoma se iba lentamente del lugar sin embargo dijo – espera por favor… - en un tono suplicante y levanto la mirada notando como Echizen se detenía.

- Ryoma… Discúlpame por favor…

-…

- la verdad yo…

- no hay nada que decir momo… adiós - dijo y se marcho sin oír algo mas

- Ryoma… - dijo ante tal impotencia – por favor discúlpame pero no puedo hacer nada…

**continuara… **

hi hi otro cap momo sufre …. Si tengo manías con hacerlos sufrir a todos ni modo me gusta su sufrimiento en fin

perdón!!!! Por el retraso fueron meses pero se me paso de alto este fic y bueno ya que aquí esta la conti…. Aunque algo corta … me esforzare mas!!

Hasta la prox….


End file.
